Last Words
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: What would your last words be? A confession of love? A desperate plea? A heartbreaking promise? Let's explore all these possibilities with our favorite Fairy Tail Ships. (Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, NaLu) (Pure Angst) (Oracion Seis Arc, Grand Magic Games Arc, Alvarez Arc) (One-Shot)


**Good evening, dearest readers.**

 **Well, apparently this is angst week, because my brain just can't stop having ideas for the saddest of stories. This one isn't even the worst one, I'm telling you.**

 **I decided to include all of the main ships this time, cause why not? The more heartbreak the better, no?**

 **So I hope** **you brought some tissues, cause this will be hard. I even cried a bit while writing it.**

 **Good Luck!**

* * *

 _There are many ways to say goodbye and to lose someone. Death may not be kind, but it does not discriminate. It takes each and all of us away, sometimes in the most unexpected moment and usually against our desire._

 _What will your last words be? Will it be a confession of love? Or an admission of guilt? In the following cases, they may vary, but one thing remains the same: someone's heart will be broken by them._

* * *

 **1-"My life is forever yours."**

Gray held Juvia in his arms, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Even though she had somehow revived him, the exhaustion from the fight remained. His vision was still a little blurry, but he could see her.

Those big blue eyes held so much love in them, despite the falling tears. Her face was paler than ever and there were bruises all over her body.

None was as obvious or serious as the slash on her stomach, though. "No. Juvia!"

He couldnt lose her. Not after everything they had been through.

"Please, don't go." Tears of his own fell onto her face and her smile was bitter.

"There is no need to cry." She brought a soft hand to rest again his cheek.

Even if Gray was an ice mage, he felt how cold it was. "I promise I'll take your feelings more seriously. Just...don't leave me."

He regretted so many things at that moment. Ignoring her feelings, taking her for granted, leaving her. Not being able to save her.

He had managed before, during the Grand Magic Games, when he had first sacrificed himself for her. Why had he failed now?

"I love you so much." Juvia confessed and by now they were both crying, desperately and brokenly.

Gray felt anguish like never before. Even losing Ur and Silver hadn't brought as much pain as the thought of losing her.

He knew why. It wasn't because she was more important than them, since that was incomparable. No, it was because with Juvia he had always hoped for a different ending.

Despite the knowledge that was etched in his heart since the day Ur died, he had convinced himself that they still had a chance.

What a fool he had been. There was no happy ending in store for them, only more heartbreak.

"Juvia..." Her name came out in a broken whisper. He wanted to say something, anything, but she beat him to it. "There is no need to grieve. My life is forever yours, my love."

* * *

 **2- "I will take your pain and your sadness."**

Erza couldn't believe her eyes. If seeing him once again after she'd thought he was dead wasn't unexpected enough, the dialogue that followed truly shocked her.

He had apologized, for everything. Had owned up to his sins even though he no longer knew them and taken her words to be true without proof.

He almost seemed like the Jellal she used to know; the kind and caring boy who had sacrificed himself for her countless times.

He was doing it once again, but his motives were entirely different this time. She could tell by the sincerity in his voice that all he wanted was for her to be happy.

He hoped that dying would erase all of the anger and painful memories, but he was wrong.

It wouldn't make it right. In fact, if she were to be honest with herself, it would only make the situation even worse.

As horrible as his sins were, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she forgave them. It hadn't been entirely his fault, after all, seeing as he'd been possessed by Zeref that entire time.

Threatening the people she loved, kidnapping her, nearly killing her; he hadn't intended any of it. Erza knew that and she knew there was still good in him.

His selfless sacrifice just now was proof that the old Jellal was still there. That she could still save him.

"Don't do this." She barely noticed that tears were streaming down her face as she rushed to his side, kneeling down to take the fallen mage in her arms.

"There is no reason to cry, Erza." Jellal was smiling, sincerely. It reminded so much of her childhood that her heart tightened.

"I won't allow you to die like this." Erza shook her head. "You have to atone for your sins."

But he was barely paying attention. His strength had been drained enough from casting the self destruction circle and he was moments away from activating it.

"I will take your pain and your sadness." He vowed, so determined, and Erza only cried harder. She wanted to say more, to convince him to live and move on.

But it was too late. His eyes had already closed, never to be opened again. He was gone and it broke her even more than when Simon had died.

* * *

 **3- "The two of us, forever."**

"Gajeel!" Levy was screaming his name, but he barely payed attention. His mind was still lost in memories and hopes that would never be achieved.

He thought about the future. The one he had imagined, by her side. In which they would stay together and have a family like he'd always secretly wanted.

"You've made me a better person and I'm so grateful for that." For once, he didn't care that he was crying.

"Please..." Levy sobbed desperately, struggling against Lily's grasp.

"You taught me how to love another person..." Gajeel hated the timing of his confession.

He mentally cursed himself for taking so long to tell her how he felt. How he'd been feeling for a while now.

So much time wasted that they were never getting back. So many opportunities he had missed and why?

"And I love you." For a moment, her eyes widened in shock, but then a bittersweet smile took over her face.

"I love you too. So please..." He shook his head.

"Knowing that...makes me so happy." Swallowing hard, Gajeel tried to stop the tears only so that he could apologize to her like he should've done a long time ago.

"I am so sorry, Levy. I never wanted it to end like this." She only cried harder, now clinging to the giant exceed like a lifeline. "All I wanted was to keep walking beside you. The two of us, forever." There was more he had wanted to say, but time ran out. The portal began sucking him harder and it wasn't long before everything disappeared and he was pulled into nothingness.

* * *

 **4- "Protect the future."**

It had caught Natsu completely off guard. One minute he had been talking to Rogue and trying to figure out his intentions, then the next his worst nightmare was coming to life.

Desperation. Anger. Terror. He was terrified the moment he realized that the shadow was moving towards her. He tried to stop it, but it was no use. He wasn't fast enough.

After that, he was frozen. The world around him seemed to disappear and all he could see was Lucy's face.

Her brown eyes were widened, the same terrified expression as his, and it only made it even harder for him to breathe. He watched the shadow approach her almost as if in slow motion, but he couldn't move.

Fear had him paralyzed and all sounds vanished except for his frantically beating heart. It was pure torture, yet there was nothing he could do about it.

They say that life flashes right before your eyes when you're about to die and that's what happened to him-despite the fact that she was the one in danger.

He saw Lucy and all the times they had shared together in only a few seconds. Their first meeting, the first job they took together, the first time he saved her back during the war against Phantom, their reunion after the Battle of Fairy Tail, the moment they wore matching outfits while fighting against Oracion Seis, the surprise of spotting her on Edolas, helping her on Tenrou Island.

It hurt so much. Being reminded of all the times he had helped her caused guilt to overwhelm him. Why did he have to fail now?

The flashbacks ended just as the shadow finally reached her, and suddenly he could hear everything again. Happy, Wendy and Loki. Their desperate screams and soon another one joined; a voice he barely recognized as his own.

So hopeless. Once he watched it run through her, blood spilling from her back, he felt powerless like never before.

Natsu barely noticed that it wasn't really his Lucy getting hurt, but the future version. All he could see was blood and the sound of her coughs as she struggled to stay alive would haunt him forever.

He barely registered his friends discussing what to do and trying to figure out a way to save her. The world disappeared yet again as he focused solely on those sad brown eyes that were staring at him now.

The smile on her face, directed at him, only made his heart tighten even more and he fought hard against tears. "Please, protect the future." A final whisper, but he heard it clearly and the words echoed in his head long after she was gone.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Was this as beautiful and heartbreaking as I hoped? Which one was your favorite?**

 **I really liked writing the GaLe one. I don't usually write them much, so it was nice to add them in and Gajeel's death was such a beautiful moment. I almost cried.**

 **Stay tuned for the next installment of this angst series: more Gruvia during Alvarez Arc. Kind of an extension to the scene here, but with even more angst and flashbacks.**

 **I want to do a NaLu one too and I have already planned a two-shot with them based on Safe Haven. If you've watched this movie, then you know what's coming.**

 **Have a wonderful day, everyone! Don't let all this angst get you down.**


End file.
